Ra.D
Perfil thumb|250px|Ra.D *'Nombre:' 라디 / Ra.D *'Nombre real:' 이두현 / Lee Doo Hyun *'También conocido como: '''Wassup *'Profesión:' Productor Musical, Cantante, Compositor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur. *'Agencia:' RaDmusic (Independiente) Biografía Ra.D combina R & B, soul y hip hop para crear su propio estilo de música. Todas las canciones de sus discos se colocan en secuencia significativa para crear una historia única. Si su primer disco cantó el proceso de encuentro y despedida con el amor, el segundo álbum es sobre los nuevos amores y su afecto por la familia y amigos. Ra.D siempre hace nuevos intentos y se extiende el alcance de su talento participando en composición, adaptación, mezcla, e incluso masterización. Tal vez es por eso que todos sus discos cuentan con algo único y original, algo que puede ser llamado firma de Ra.D. Temas para Dramas *''A Day (Piano ver.)/(GT ver.) tema para I Am Not a Robot (2019) *''Fairytale'' tema para Encounter (2019) *''I Just Want to See'' tema para Just Between Lovers (2017) *''Same Day'' tema para Suspicious Partner (2017) *''Lovesome'' tema para Don't Dare to Dream (2016) *''Something Flutters'' tema para Dating Agency; Cyrano (2013) Discografía Corea Álbum Mini Álbum Single Digital Single Colaboraciones *JeA (Brown Eyed Girls) Feat. Ra.D - You're Different (2017) *Ra.D, d.ear, Brother Su, Joo Young – Draw You (2015) *Ra.D & Joo Bi - Green Light (2015) *J.Han - Miscalculated Feat. Ra.D (2015) *Joo Young - Hang Up The Phone(Feat. Ra.D, Inbar) (2012) *Joo Young - Hang up the phone (rap ver.)(feat. ra.d, sickboi, 인발) (2012) *Siaena - 이별 scene (Feat. Ra.D) (2012) *Loen Tree Summer Story - Take Out (Ga In, Ra.D) (2012) *Eluphant - 미래로 돌아가자 (Back to The Future) (Feat. Ra.D) (2012) *IU - Teacher (Feat. Ra.D) (2011) *Wonder Girls - Be My Baby (Ra.D Mix) (2011) *Lee Seung Ki - 연애시대 (Alone In Love) (Feat. Han Hyo Joo, Ra.D) (2011) *Lee Seung Ki - 어디라도 (Anywhere) (Ra.D Mix Ver.) (2011) *Eluphant - 미래로 돌아가자 (Back to The Future) (feat Ra.D) (2011) *Standing Egg - 사랑에 빠져본 적 있나요 (Have You Ever Fallen In Love) with Ra.D (Acoustic Ver.) (2011) *Found Tracks Vol.2 - Sweet Love (Feat. 꼬깔이) (2011) *Brother Su - It Was You (Ra.D Remix) (2010) *UMC - Media Doll pt.2(Feat. Ra.D) (2009) *FatDoo - (2화) 41살 회사원 – 내 나이 41, 18세 소녀를 사랑하다 (feat. Ra.D, 옥화) (2009) *Christmas Card from RealCollabo - The Little Drummer Boy (feat 성유진) (2009) *Steady B - Empty Love (feat. Ra.D) (2009) *Dynamic Duo - 아버지 (Father) (Feat. Ra.D) (2008) *Dynamic Duo - 어머니의 된장국 (Mother's Soybean Soup) (Feat. Ra.D) (2008) *Ahn Trio - My Funny Valentine (f. Ra.D, Sickboi, Taku) (2008) *진실이 말소된 페이지 - 몇 년 전 (Feat. Wassup) (2008) *Kebee - Constellation (Feat. Ra.D) (2007) *UMC - Media Doll Part.2(Feat. Ra.D) (2005) *UMC - Bitter Sweet Melody(Feat. Ra.D) (2005) *Trespass - K.E.E.P(Feat. Ra.D) (2004) *Cho PD, - My Style(Feat. Ra.D) (2001) Premios Curiosidades * Ha producido para artistas como 2PM, Gain de Brown Eyed Girls, Dynamic Duo, KeBee, UMC, Ahn Trio y Cho PD. * La canción "I`m With You" logró llegar al #1 en las listas. * Después de lanzar su primer álbum estableció su propia agencia llamada RealCollabo, pero en el 2015 decidió cerrarla. Su último lanzamiento bajo RealCollabo fue la canción "Draw You" en colaboración con d.ear, Brother Su y Joo Young. * Él y d.ear compusieron la música, mientras que Yoo Hee Yeol escribió la letra para la canción "The End" para Kwon Jin Ah. * Su famoso tema "Mom" fue interpretado y reversionado por muchos artistas coreanos. * A pesar de ser un artista independiente, Ra.D a veces firma con distintas discográficas para realizar y promover su música. Enlaces *Facebook *Instagram *Blog Oficial *Perfil (Nate) Galería Ra.D.jpg Ra.D2.jpg Ra.D3.jpg Ra.D4.jpg Videografía 라디(Ra.D) - 소원 (So One) 뮤직비디오 M V| So One 라디(Ra.D) - Mal Love 뮤직비디오 M V| Mal Love M V 라디 (Ra.D) - 엄마 (Mom)| Mom -MV- Ra.D(라디) Thank you(고마워 고마워)|Thank you -MV- Ra.D(라디) Fly Away|Fly Away -MV- Ra.D(라디) As Always(그렇게)|As Always Ra.D - I Want You|I Want You Ra.D - Look Into Your Eyes|Look Into Your Eyes Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2002 Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KIndie Categoría:KProductor